


Crossroads. Revival. Doppelganger.

by thelittleone (beautybedamned)



Series: That Kamen Rider OOO Band!AU [1]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Music & Bands, F/M, Gen, That Kamen Rider OOO Band!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautybedamned/pseuds/thelittleone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the 10 Genre Fic Meme hosted on my LJ (http://mlina.livejournal.com/631000.html). Prompt: AU.</p></blockquote>





	Crossroads. Revival. Doppelganger.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emothy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/gifts).



It's more than a little disturbing to realize that the reason why Ankh of OOO looks so familiar is that his face is an eerie clone of her late elder brother. Suddenly, that's all it takes to make her want to go back outside where the air isn't so thick, the music isn't so loud and OOO's frontman isn't larger than life.

Hina halfway down the street when she realizes that someone is calling out her name. When she turns, her eyes go wide because Ankh is walking -- no, _stalking_ towards her, his eyes all but murderous.

"Oi," he hisses, that one gloved hand catching her by the chin. "Who said you had permission to walk out of my LIVE."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 10 Genre Fic Meme hosted on my LJ (http://mlina.livejournal.com/631000.html). Prompt: AU.


End file.
